


Gou Cannot Throw a Pokéball

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of part of Episode 5 and a bit of fluff after that popped into my head one day. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind! ♡
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Gou Cannot Throw a Pokéball

♡ 19 Minutes in, Episode 5, When Gou Catches Hibunny ♡

“Hibunny, you did it! Look, your Double Kick saved everyone!” Gou leaned over to wipe the saliva dangling from Hibunny’s nose. Hibunny rubbed at his own nose in response. He then peered up at Gou.

Gou smiled down at him, a blush on his cheeks and shine on his lips. “Thanks!” he told Hibunny. Hibunny smiled happily. Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head, wanting to toss them off. He looked at Gou in bliss before his smile fell and he turned around in sadness. Hibunny raised a hand sorrowfully as he walked off.

Gou, watching Hibunny walk away, hesitated. Reaching out a hand, “Wait!”

Rising from his knee, Gou stood and faced Hibunny, who then turned back around.

“You were really cool!” he told Hibunny. “I’ve decided! The first Pokémon I catch will be you!”

Gou spread his arms, welcoming Hibunny and punctuating his grand declaration.

Gou pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket and questioned Hibunny, “Is that okay with you?” Hibunny gasped, gasped again, and his eyes sparkled with joy.

“Better catch you with a curve ball, yeah?” Gou took a pitching stance. “Pokéball, go!” He threw the Pokéball and it soared towards Hibunny… right before veering off to the right at the last moment.

A look of dismay came across Gou. “Ehhhh??” Hibunny, who had been jumping for joy, anticipating the Pokéball, encountered a momentary shock. Determined, however, he ran over to kick the Pokéball before it touched the ground, catching himself inside.

Gou still dazed, questioned himself. “Did it work?” o_o

Satoshi, from behind him, “Don’t worry! You got it!”

Registering Hibunny to the Pokédex, Gou felt overcome with triumph. Eyes sparkling, he rejoiced.

“You did it, Gou!” Satoshi praised.

Gou nodded at him, cheering with his Pokéball raised to the sky, “I caught my first Pokémon!” Gleefully, he called out, “Hibunny, go!” and Hibunny manifested himself on the grassy plains with a confident cry. “I look forward to working with you!” Gou prepositioned, raising a hand at the air in front of him. Hibunny backflipped to meet Gou’s hand with it’s foot. A bond was forged and new friends made.

Satoshi watched over them fondly, “Looks like they’ll make a great team.” Gou twirled around, Hibunny on his arm. The two smiled before Hibunny jumped down to the ground to walk alongside his trainer.

Gou turned to Satoshi, “I have a Pokémon now!” he said, filled with enthusiasm.

Satoshi nodded and walked over to his side. The two set off back to the train station. Remembering his initial failure at throwing the Pokéball, Gou’s face flushed somewhat from embarrassment. “Satoshi, you make it look so easy… Knowing you, you could throw the Pokéball backwards and still get the catch.”

“Practice, I guess,” Satoshi responded, smiling. He walked ahead of Gou a few steps before stopping and turning around. Gou, not reacting in time, tumbled into Satoshi’s arms. He froze.

“Wh--” Gou stammered, growing red. “Why’d you do that?”

“Maybe it wasn’t easy for you to catch Hibunny, but it sure was easy for you to catch my heart.”

Close together, they could feel each other’s heartbeats, fast and in sync. After what felt like only a moment, Satoshi pulled away. His ears were as red as a tamato berry. Gou was as red as a tomato berry all over. Satoshi took his hand and they returned to the train station with fingers intertwined.


End file.
